Love between species
by Disneyjunkie13
Summary: Inuyasha, a Native American, kidnaps Kagome, a white woman. See if love will blossom between their two different worlds? Can love conquer all, even if sacrifices have to be made? IK R&R Complete
1. Chapter 1

Love Between Species

Chapter 1

By Kagome

Disclaimer: don't own Inuyasha

Kagome's age15 year old  
Inuyasha's age 17 years old

Kagome's point of view

Hello my name is Kagome and I just moved to this new country called America. My family is very rich, but I enjoy helping the slaves in the kitchens or in the gardens.

However, when I do go in their everyone stop their talking and it very quiet. In addition, in town, everyone ignored me. I guess everyone ignored me cause of my great grandma Kikyou.

My Great grandma was called a witch in the old country. but she was not treat the way I am being treat today. My mother said she could purify anything or anybody with just one touch.

"I guess looking like you dead great grandma has this Kind of effect on people," muttered Kagome as she walked into her room

Kagome walked into her bedroom and got ready for her to go to sleep. She made sure that her candle was blown out and her windrow was closed. She slipped into her warm bed and fall asleep dreaming about her prince Charming.

A tribe of demons, Hanyou and human lived. Their man was getting ready to raid the white man town. The war Leader of this tribe name was Inuyasha. He took control of the tribe after his father had got sick, and his brother was busy talking with the other tribes.

In addition, his human mother was pressuring him to take a mate. A wife in human terms. He moved a lock of his silver-white hair out of his face, while his cute dogs ears twitched around on his head to detect if anyone was nearby.

' We are going to teach those white man, for these land belong to us' thought Inuyasha

Inuyasha and his men left their home village. When they got to the town, it was dark and nobody was out. Everyone was asleep. Therefore, Inuyasha and his men went into the town and start to raid it. His men attack the house and start a fire to it.

Inuyasha sniffed the beautiful scent, it smelted like Roses and Jasmines. It also was mixed with the scent of fire. The next thing Inuyasha saw were a woman, a boy, and a man coming out of a burning house.

The woman suddenly stated to yell a somebody's name out. "Kagome, where is Kagome" While the man held her back from running back into the burning house.

Kagome woke up to the smell of smoke. She saw that her home was on fire and could hear her mother's shouts from outside the house.

'Maybe, if I stay here and die. I won't feel so lonely' thought Kagome as she lay on her bed ready to embraced Death. Instead of feeling the rage of death, she felt two strong hands grip her and throw her onto it shoulder.

Kagome couldn't see who it was because she was starting to black out from breathing the smoke. But before she closed her eyes, she did see white hair.

'White hair? Is he a demon savage ' thought Kagome as her head fell against his back, out cold.

I couldn't sand it anymore. The thought of that beautiful scent leave this world, got to me. So I climbed into a tree next to her window, graded her and pulled her out. A woman ran up to me and start to shout at me.

"Gimme back my daughter,''

' She calls herself a mother. Yeah right. Se didn't even wake her daughter up' thought Inuyasha angrily as Kagome start to wake up in his arms.

When Kagome woke up, she just stared at him. She stared at the man, who had save her. Inuyasha was holding Kagome like the one she was his and only his. He said to the woman in a low and dangerous voice.

"She belongs to me now, I saved her. She's coming with me''

" What! Are you talking about? She is my daughter and she is not going any were with a man like you!' exclaimed Kagome's mother

"Men, move out'' Shouted Inuyasha, ignoring Kagome's mother

His men started to scatter into the forest as Inuyasha grabbed Kagome, threw her back over his shoulder, and ran into the forest.

' That wench, she thinks that she can take this girl away from me. Yeah right' thought Inuyasha

_I am planning on edit this again ,and correct some old mistakes I made a long time ago. So please read and review it._

_Bye_

_Kagome_


	2. Chapter 2

Love Between Species

Chapter 2: To the village

By Kagome

**Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha**

"Um, excuse me can you please let me down now?'' Kagome asked nicely

"No '' said Inuyasha, as he was still carrying Kagome on his shoulders

"Why'' Kagome asked as she was getting fed up of being carried around

"Because, I said so'' said Inuyasha

"Who do you think you are? You're not my parents. I want to go home now!" Shouted Kagome, as she start hitting his back.

Inuyasha took Kagome from his shoulders and put her on her feet.

"No way, you belong to me so you are mine. Okay are you listening to me bitch? Also you shall work for me and only me" ordered Inuyasha

"what in the world are you talking about?'' Questioned Kagome

"Just shut up' Said Inuyasha as he place her back on his shoulder.

"Your filthy little demon. Put me down this instant.'' demanded Kagome, as she start to hit his back again.

Kagome was just hanging off Inuyasha's shoulder. She was getting impatient

"Are we there yet?'' Asked an annoyed Kagome

"What are you complaining about? You are not the one walking here'' Said Inuyasha as he pushed some bushes out of his way.

"Well, what does your village look like? Asked Kagome

"Feh, you can see it for yourself'' Said Inuyasha walking out of the forest, and putting her gently down on the ground

Kagome looked at the villagers and the villagers looked back at her with weird expression on their faces.

A beautiful woman with a green dress. She had long raven hair, which had a little gray in them. She greets them as Kagome and Inuyasha enter a tent.

"Inuyasha, who is this girl? Is she going to be your mate?'' asked the woman

" no, Mother, she is my new slave'' Said Inuyasha

"Oh, are you sure? She is not going to be your mate?' asked the woman who Inuyasha had called mother

"Mother!'' Shouted Inuyasha with a tint of blush on his checks.

"Oh, Okay son, we'll talk about this later.'' Said Inuyasha' mother leaving the tent.

Kagome gives Inuyasha, a weird face.

"Mate? What is you talking about, white hair.''

"Mate in demon terms is for a Wife," said Inuyasha as he lies down on bile of furs on the ground.

"But why did you mother call me, a Mate?" Asked Kagome

"It's none of you business Wench' Shouted Inuyasha with a tinting of blush on his check

"Don't call me a wench, my name is Kagome. Okay you ugly demon?" Shouted Kagome while running out of the tent.

"Hold up'' shouted Inuyasha running after Kagome

Kagome was almost out of the village, but then Inuyasha had caught up with her. Hw caught her and threw her over his shoulders again.

"Will you stop throwing me on your shoulder? Its tiring'' Said Kagome hanging on to him again.

"No and by the way my name is Inuyasha and don't call me white hair guy'' said Inuyasha

"Well, excuse me for not being psychic?'' Said Kagome

Inuyasha and Kagome got back into his tent. Inuyasha dropped Kagome on the ground.

"Well you could have put me gently on my feet'' Said Kagome sitting up

"Sorry. Now go on the bile of furs.'' Said Inuyasha pointing to a deer furs in the pale orange color tent. There were dirty plates and dirty clothes all around the floors

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome by the back of her night grown and put her on the bile of furs.

"Go to sleep my little Bitch, because tomorrow I am going to make your life a living hell'' Said Inuyasha, drawing Kagome close and falling asleep right next to her.

' Her scent is so calming I think it will be my favorite scent for now on' thought Inuyasha as he fell asleep.

Kagome's Parent called their mayor, who is Naraku. His was a man from the old country. He had long brown hair and brown eyes.

"Mr. mayor, our daughter has been taken by a the demon tribe. Can you help us to get her back?' asked Kagome's father

"Of course, I will get your daughter back, but if I do, can I marry her?' Asked Naraku devilish

"Of course you can marry her only, Mr. Mayor if you get my daughter back'' said Kagome father

_Here is chapter 2, Please read and review_

_Bye_

_Kagome_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Life in living Hell

By Kagome

**Disclaimer: don't own Inuyasha**

_  
Please read and review and tell me what you think of it._

_Bye_

_Kagome_

Kagome was sleeping peacefully until a rooster started to crow, it was around 5'clock and She tried to ignore it, but a splash of cold water hit her in her face.

"Okay wench, wake up time to get up. Come on. It's time to clean up my tent.' Said Inuyasha as he grabbed her ankle and dragging her off the bile of furs.

"Hey, what's the Big Idea!'' Asked Kagome started to sit up

"I said time to wake up, wench'' shouted Inuyasha

"Ouch, you don't need to yell at me' said Kagome as she jumped up and stood by Inuyasha

"Well, sorry bitch for not being prince charming.' Said Inuyasha as he grabbed her hair.

"Ow, ow, ow'' she cried as start to slap his hand away.

"I'm up, I'm up' said Kagome as she rubbed her head. She trued very hard not to show him, that she was a crybaby.

"Well, start working now!'' Shouted Inuyasha as he pointed to his dirty laundry and dirty dishes.

"No way! Why do I have to clean your mess?' said Kagome as she crossing her arms.

"I said clean up this mess now or you will regret it, later"" threaten Inuyasha

"Fine you ugly dog demon!' Shouted Kagome starting to pick up the dirty dishes. She was scared, when he said that she would regret it, if she did not what he told her to do.

"Wash the clothes and dishes in the river and if you try to escape .I will catch you again.' said Inuyasha as he tapped his nose.

"Yea, what ever'' said Kagome as she carried the dirty dishes to the river. When she got to the river. She was all by herself. Kagome start to mumble about a certain dog boy.

"That stupid dog boy why did he not let me die in my room''

Kagome washed all the dirty dishes. She got up and went back to the tent. When she got back inside the tent, she found Inuyasha asleep on the bile of furs.

Kagome start to walk closer to the bile of furs. She put the dishes gently down next to the bed. She climbed onto the bile of furs and starts to stare at his ears.

' Mmm, dog-ears how strange. I want to touch them'

Kagome reached out a hand to feel the soft fur. However instead she felt a rough hand pull her hand down next to him.

"Why aren't you washing the laundry?'' asked a grumpy Hanyou

"Why do I have to up at the crack of dawn and do your chores?'' Said Kagome as she stood up and dusting her off.

"Because I said so, now get back to work, bitch'' Said Inuyasha as he fell back to sleep.

"Yes, master'' Kagome said sarcastically getting up and grabbing a basket of dirty clothes.

Inuyasha went back to sleep dreaming of her. When Kagome got back outside, she noticed nobody else was really up yet.

' Messy lazy stupid dog demon can't clean his own mess' thought Kagome angrily as she went to the river; She started to work on the clothes.

One hour later

_Kagome's point of view_

I was tired and hungry. When I went back into the tent. Inuyasha was nowhere to been found. Therefore, I just crawl on to the bile of furs and went to sleep.

Inuyasha in the forest

Inuyasha's point of view

that wench is in my head all the time now. I can't even believe that I am hunting for her. I caught the deer around its neck and broke it. The poor creature could not even stand a chance against me.  
_  
Regular point of view_

Inuyasha got back to the village with a deer slug over his shoulder. It was around noon, when he got back into the tent. He saw Kagome on the bile of the furs asleep. He notices that his clothes were folded and the dishes were all clean.

' Mmm, I'll let her sleep for a little more, since she's been up since dawn' thought Inuyasha as start to cook their lunch.

Kagome walk up, to somebody cursing. When she saw whom it was she screamed.

"Aaahhh!'' Cried Kagome as she fell off the bile of furs.

Your stupid wench, you fell out of the bed.'' Said Inuyasha as he put the deer meat, with some vegetables on a plate, and gave it to her.

"Here, you go wench.' said Inuyasha as he place into her hand

"Thanks'' Said Kagome as she started to eat it with her fingers.

"Yeah what ever, just clean up the dishes, when you're done. I got something I need you to do.'' Said Inuyasha as he grabbed a bucket.

15 mins later

Kagome had got back from the river and had put the dishes away. She then turn to Inuyasha and asked

"What do you what me to do now?'' Said Kagome as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"You can help take a bath'' Said Inuyasha with a towel.

"What are you talking about?'' Shouted Kagome as she wrapped her arms over her chest again.

"Today is my older half-brother's wedding and I am the best man. So today I will take a bath and you need to get new clothes for the wedding'' said Inuyasha as he grabbed some

Herbs.

"Why do I need to go to the wedding and what is wrong with my dress?'' asked Kagome as she follow him to the river.

"The first thing is that your dress not of our custom and also I cannot leave you at the hut all by yourself.'' Said Inuyasha as he stopped at the river.

Kagome ran into him "Ow ow why didn't you tell me you were going to stop?'' Asked Kagome

"Why should I'' Said Inuyasha

"Oh, what ever" said Kagome

"Turn around'' Said Inuyasha

"Why?'' asked Kagome with a dumb face on.

"Unless you want to see me naked.'' Said Inuyasha as he took of his shirt.

"Oh'' said Kagome as she turned around really fast.

Inuyasha walked past Kagome got into the river.

"Hey wench grab the herbs and wash my hair.'' Said Inuyasha as he got his hair wet.

"What! You want me to wash your hair?" said Kagome with some blush on her checks.

"Damn, you must be stupid wench. Did you not understand me? I said bring the shampoo and soap and sit on the rock to wash my hair.'' Said Inuyasha as he played in the water.

"Oh'' muttered Kagome as she pick up the soap and shampoo and sat on the rock.

The rock was on the shore and the water in shore it. Inuyasha swam by the rock and had his back against it.

Kagome sat on the rock, rubbed the herbs together and put it on Inuyasha's head.

"Ow, wench that hurt be careful with my ears.' said Inuyasha as Kagome's brush against one of his sensitive ears

"Yeah what ever '' Said Kagome as she washes his hair and ears.

15 mins later

"Done'' said Kagome as she past the soap to Inuyasha's hand she got off the rock and start to walk back to the village.

"Where are you going?''

"Where do you think I am going?'' asked Kagome as she stopped

"Stay put.'' Said Inuyasha as he grabbed his clothes.

"Yeah what ever.'' Said Kagome

He got out the water, put on his clothes, grabbed her, and threw her in the river.

"It's freezing'' said Kagome as she rubbed her arms.

"You were starting to smell and I was just having fun, now get out so you can some new clothes'' Said Inuyasha as he grabbed her out of the river.

' You Jerk'' said Kagome slapping him across the face. Inuyasha's head went back and he just stared in awe. Then he snapped out of it and again grabbed Kagome's hand and headed to the old hag's Keade hut.

10 mins later

When Inuyasha and Kagome got to the front of the hut of Keade. Inuyasha called into the hut.

"Hey old hag are you here?'' shouted Inuyasha

"Will you hold up, Inuyasha. I'm here.' Said Keade coming out of a back room.

Keade was an old looking woman who was about five feet height and who was had grayish hair. She also wore a miko's offit or something that looked like it.

"Ye, Inuyasha what do you want?' said Keade as she held a piece of cloth in her hand.

"Dress up this wench.' Said Inuyasha as he pushed her in front of him.

"Yes young master.'' Said Keade as she took Kagome in the back room. Inuyasha left Keade's hut and went to talk with his mother.

_I hope you guys like the changes, and please review. _

_Bye_


	4. Chapter 4

Love Between Species

Chapter 4:

Disclaimers: Don't. Own. Inuyasha

"Mother, why are we worrying about Inuyasha ? you can tell by the way he act that he in control of his life.'' Said Sesshomaru

"Well you have not seen him with that white girl from the town. She has the most beautiful brown eyes , which I envy her. I bet every boy in the town want her.'' Said mother

"Well mother that is nice to know, but now can we talk about my prob..."

"Well hello mother and hello Sesshomaru'' Said Inuyasha as he walk in and give his mother a kiss on the check.

"Hello son''

"Hello little brother" said Sesshomaru as he turned his cold amber eyes to his younger half brother.

"Inuyasha we were just talking about you. Would you care to join us and tells us what has been going on.'' Said mother as she pointed to some pillow cushions.

Therefore, Inuyasha, his mother, and his older bother started to discuss what is going on in the village and through out their land.

After Inuyasha had left the hut. Keade circled around Kagome and was saying "Mm'' or yes this should fit her perfectly.''

After she was done circling around Kagome, she clapped her hands and the Native American village women came in and started to play with Kagome as if she was a doll.

Kagome's eyes nearly popped out, when they said to take off her ugly filthy night grown.

"We need to measure you to make sure that your dresses fits you perfectly.' said one of the woman as she helped Kagome out of her old night grown.

Then all sudden the women start to put cloths to her skin and started to wrap them around her.

Kagome still felt like a doll, which was getting dressed by a little girl.

"You are the best you shall fight like the best.'' Said Naraku as his men were given guns.

We must go destroy the unholy demons and save our fellow town woman. ''Said Naraku as he marched back and forth.

"Now move out.'' shouted Naraku and the hunt beginning against Native American and town people began.

"How is father.'' Said Inuyasha as he sat in Indian style.

"He still is ill and then he started to scream like he is in so much pain.'' Said his mother as she started to have tears in her eyes.

"We understand mother.' said Sesshomaru as he gripped her hand.

"Yea mom we understand.' said Inuyasha as he too gripped her hand.

Then all of a sudden a scream interrupted them, but it was a man's scream it was fathers.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru jumped up and started to run down the hall, to father's room. As they ran into the room the saw a man with white/silver hair with amber eyes laid in a tangled bed.

Inuyasha could not believe that this man, who was his father who fought in so many battles with their rival tribes and the white settlers. He was slowly dying from a poison that only infected demon blood.

The scream died down as father had fell back to sleep.

"I guess Inuyasha you shall take my place .I will talk to the water settlers about the mess you're made about mate after my honey moon. Do you understand Inuyasha?'' Said Sesshomaru looking at Inuyasha

"Yes, Shesshy I understand.'' Said Inuyasha as he used his nickname

Back with a newly dressed Kagome

Kagome was dressed in a skirt that was wrapped in a low skirt that what across her legs showing some of her legs. Her top had a left shoulder was bared and to hold it would be a strip on the right shoulder. It also had a triangle shape that covered her stomach.

For her jewelry she had an ankle bracelet and a necklace that had fangs on it.

She also had fang earnings, which Keade said they were baby fangs of Inuyasha when he was growing up.

After they were done dressing her, they put her down on a cushion and grab a bowl of green ink.

"What are you going to do with that?' asked Kagome as Keade took hold of her face, with the green ink on a brush against Kagome's right check.

"I am marking your face saying that lord Inuyasha is courting you and it shows our people that you may be the princess of our people.'' Said Keade as she continued to mark Kagome's face

"Oh, okay.'' Said Kagome as she tired stay perfectly still.

Inuyasha, walk into the hut as Keade put some more green ink on her.

Inuyasha look at a new transformed Kagome. Who was wearing a green dress that matched perfectly?

He was shocked that the dress and the marks on her face made her look like a Native American, with her black hair flowing beautifully down her back.

"Oh, hello young master, I guess with you shock I must have dressed her stunningly.'' Said Keade

Inuyasha jumped out of his shock, when he heard Keade voice." You're right she looks beautiful.'' said Inuyasha as gripped Kagome's hand and started to drag her to the wedding.

"Thank you Keade for the clothes.'' Said Kagome before she disappeared from the hut.

'That girl, is so kind and so sweet. She is prefect for the young master.' Thought Keade as she put away the green ink.

The ceremony

Sesshomaru stands in front of thousands of the tribal people and in front of the priest. His wife or mate is in the place walk down the aisle of her fellow tribal people to meet her future mate.

Sesshomaru mate to-be name was Rin, who had brown hair and brown eyes. On a journey to a nearby village, he found her with a sprained ankle from when she was picking wild flowers. Therefore, he carried her pick to the village and now here they are getting married.

Inuyasha with Kagome, sit in the front of the tribal people. Kagome saw Rin and she thought she was so very pretty.

She was were a white dress like Kagome's and had blue ink on her face like Kagome's.

"Why is her face painted.'' Asked Kagome as she leaned in to ask Inuyasha

"The blue ink symbols that she is no longer a lady of the tribal, but the mate of a tribal man, also the only other time she will wear that color is when she dies.' said Inuyasha

The priest had black hair that was in a small ponytail and he was the prevented monk name Miroku who had married his mate Sango a year ago.

Miroku started to speak in Native American language.

Wa uou Sesshomaru tao Rin ta ba yoo mate.

_Do you Sesshomaru take Rin to be your mate.?)_

Hai

_Yes_

Rin wa uou tao Sesshomaru ta be yoo mate.

_Rin do you take Sesshomaru to be your mate._

Hai Yes

Uou mey kiss your mate

_You may kiss you mate_

Inuyasha had finished with the last sentence to Kagome and she stated at the couple in awe.

"You have a weird costumes, for your weddings.' said Kagome as Inuyasha lead her to were the party was.

Sesshomaru and Rin started to dance and jump around the bon fire.

"Inuyasha why are they dancing around the fire and why is not anyone else dance with them.'' Said a confused Kagome

"Only a newly married couple must dance around the bon fire 10 times and to ask the great goddess Kirara to have a great marriage and have many children's.' Said Inuyasha

"Oh'' Said Kagome

Then all sudden a powerful wind came from the priest's hand and it open gently, a woman walked out of it.

The crowd was all stunned that their goddess had come before them. The only other time that happen is when Inuyasha's mother and fathers wedding.

The goddess was in human form; she had long beautiful hair and shine ruby eyes. She was very tall and very beautiful. She walked up to Sesshomaru and Rin and put her hands on their forehead and said "May your marriage lasts as long as the heavens.''

After she was done, she walked up to Kagome and took hold of her face, she looked at the markings on her face.' She does look like Kikyo, maybe she can save Inuyasha's father.''

"Young girl, tomorrow go to Inuyasha's parents house and see what is wrong with Inuyasha's father.' said Kirara as she took her hand from Kagome's face.

Kagome look shock at this goddess. 'This god wants me to see Inuyasha's parents house. Why?' thought Kagome

The goddess left and all what will. Kagome meet Rin for the first time and Inuyasha taught Kagome how to dance. When they got back home Inuyasha and Kagome instantly a sleep.

End of chapter  
_Here is chapter 4, I hope you guys like it. Please read and review. I just saw Holw's moving castle, I loved that movie. It was so good, and now I may start writing a story for it. So this is bye for now. I am slowly working on the next chapter for Blood and The Curse._

_Bye_

_Kagome_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Poison and the sword

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha

Here is Chapter 5, I hope you like it.

Bye

Kagome

Following the goddess's orders they got up and went to Inuyasha 's parents hut to see Inuyasha's father. Inuyasha walk into his father's room and knee down beside him. Father's eyes open and he said in an old cranky voice.

"Inuyasha, my son take this sword,'' as he passes an ancient sword to him, from under the covers.

"It is my way to protect you. In addition, it is you wedding gift for you to protect the ones you loved ones.' said Father as he passed into his hands.

"Thank you father, but I am not getting married any time soon, unless you think I am going to marry that wench.'' Said Inuyasha as he pointed a finger to Kagome.

"Inuyasha, I know you like her. So do not try to deny it anymore.'' Said Father as his eyes fell closes and he fell into a coma.

Kagome ran over and started to touch his father's face and saw that he was very cold Inuyasha looked up and saw Kagome had her hand against his Father's face.

"Inuyasha, what is wrong with your father.'' Said Kagome as she took her hand away from father's forehead.

"He was poisoned after our last battle with the wolf tribe, why do you want to know.' said Inuyasha coming closer to Kagome.

"You said he was poisoned. How long has he been sick?' said Kagome

"He has been sick about two weeks.'' Said Inuyasha looked at her with a confessed face on.

"Has anybody else gotten sick?'' said Kagome

"Well all the others are they servants, but then again they are all demons. So I can not understand why they got sick.'' Said Inuyasha as he scratched his head.

"Wait you said demons.'' Said Kagome

"Yeah ''said Inuyasha

"I think the poison only infects demons. So if it does then it can be destroy by a priestess's powers.'' Said Kagome as she started to say a spell.

"The stars in heaven and the flowers in the earth. Heal who had been poisoned.' said Kagome as a flicking white light came out of her hand and started to go on father's forehead and throughout the village.

After the white light went around the village, Kagome had started to fall down, but Inuyasha had caught her before she touch the cold dirt ground.

'She just faint, that's good.' thought Inuyasha as he picks her up.

Father opened one eye to see the scene before him and he smiled then he went back to sleep.

Kagome's dream

She dreamed of a man with white hair and cute dogs. She could not tell who it was, but the person was very familiar.

**Wake up**

Kagome woke up and noticed that she was back inside Inuyasha's his arms. She finally knew whom she was dreaming about and she started to blush.

Inuyasha 's mother was sitting next to father and watched as he slept.

"My mother is grateful to you.'' Said Inuyasha in Kagome 's ear again she blushed.

Kagome and Inuyasha went back to their tent together, took, and nap together.

**End of chapter**

_Next chapter is when Koga comes in and please do not forget to review too. Please read and review. I am sorry, that I have not update in a long time. I have been busy with school. I have so much projects and I ONLY A Sophomore._

_Bye_

_Kagome _


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six: Kouga

Disclaimer: again don't own Inuyasha, so stop nagging me.

Story Time

Kouga the leader of a wolf demon clan, smell a scent.

'What a wonderful scent, I most find out whose scent it belong to.' thought Kouga as he ran to find the scent.

Kagome again was washing the dishes in the river. She had work up from her nap and Inuyasha had made her wash the dinner plates. She had finish the last plate and start to raise. Nevertheless, like did she should know that she had her foot under a root.

As she tried to stand up, she had sprained her ankle so she cried out in pain.

"Ahh" she shouted and she fell back on her butt.

"Ouch.' she grabbed her ankle, and cried out "Inuyasha, help me.''

A tear fell, down the ground as she cried some more. Inuyasha and Kouga both heard Kagome's shout for help.

"Kagome.'' Shout Inuyasha as he starts to run toward the sound of her cry.

'Madam, in distress, must help.'

Inuyasha, just happen to get their first and he saw her crying as was holding her ankle.

"Kagome, are you all right, what happen?' asked a confessed Inuyasha

"No, I just sprained my ankle and it snuck in this root.'' Kagome answer back

Inuyasha stand up and crack his knuckles and said "Sankontessoy'.''

Cutting the root into 20 pieces. Before Inuyasha could take Kagome to see the old hag, Keade. Nevertheless, Kouga had final arrived

"What are you do this poor lady. Inuyasha! ''Kagome and Inuyasha give him a confessed face .As the stared at each other.

"What in the hell our you talking about.' said Inuyasha he put Kagome on the ground gently.

"You're hurt a poor innocent girl and I shall hurt your Hanyou. '' Said Kouga as he took his stand.

"What are you talking about, she's my girl! Now Leave!'' Inuyasha yelled at Kouga

'Wow! What happened.' thought Kagome

"Not anymore, she shall be my.' said Kouga as he tried to get behind Inuyasha to Kagome.

"Sankontessoy' ''said Inuyasha as he cracked his knuckles.

Kouga easily dodged him and grab Kagome.

"Don't touch me, wolf.' said Kagome as she slapped him across the face.

"You BITCH.'' Said Kouga as he claws her left wrist; and it start to bleed.

"Kagome! '' Cried Inuyasha as he grab the tetsusaiga and it start to pulse. Then all of sudden it had transformed into a fang.

Kouga and Kagome had both stop their fighting Inuyasha start to run toward Kouga and Kouga dodged it.

"You little bastards...you are so dead.' said Inuyasha as he again charged against Kouga.

Kouga dodge him as he grab his own sword and swing it against Inuyasha. Their sword's cling then Inuyasha swung it at Kouga and he was cut Kouga on the on the arms.

"You shall pay for that your half breed.' said Kouga as he ran into the forest with his tail between his legs.

"Kagome, are you all right.' said Inuyasha as he grabbed her and run back to the village.

Kouga ran into the forest and stop when he heard a stranger ask if her know were a girl name Kagome is.

**Done with chapter six. Please read and review and I love reviews too. Thank you for all you lovely reviews  
**

**Bye**

**Kagome  
Cliffy end **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Naraku attacked

Disclaimer: We all know what I am going to say, so what the point of saying them.

Thank you for reading and reviewing my story. I am sorry that I have that been update very fast. But school is being a pain in the butt, and I really don't feel inspire to write anything. So thank you for waiting for me to update.

"Speak" 'Thought'

Annoying me1

Stop her laugh2

Punch Momiji3

Story time

Kouga walks up to Naraku and his men are ready to strike if Kouga try to pulls a stupid move.

"If you looking for Kagome, your in luck, because I know where she is.''

"Where?''

"I'll tell you for a price.' said Kouga as he start to smirks.

"Anything you want, just tell me!'' Pleaded Naraku

"20 miles east from here, is a tribe where she is.''

"Men, let's move out.' shout as his men start to walk eastward.

"Hold it! I want a mate do you have one?''

"You can choose either Kagura or Kanna, my daughters.' said Naraku walking off.

"Perfect" said Kouga grinned evilly. 'Inuyasha loose Kagome and I get a mate, Hah-hah!'

;

;

Kirara sees this happen. 'I must go to their world and stop them' thought Kirara as she transforms into her human form. Yah2 and head towards the portal. Miroku's wind tunnel

Miroku was sleeping, while Sango his wife was waxing her boomerang bone. Then she heard the wind tunnel rumble.

'Huh'

She walks up to Miroku who was still asleep, and slap him.

SLAP!

"Ow, what was that for?''

RUMBLE, RUMBLE

"Oh'

Miroku remove his praying beads and let Kirara into our world.

"What brings you here''

"An attack!''

"What?'' exclaimed Miroku and Sango

"An attack''

"Yes, I. Kirara started

"Which village?' asked Sango interrupted Kirara

"I thinks it's...''again interrupted

"Who is responsible?' demand Miroku

"I don't know, but it's against this village, I know...''

"Should we sound the alarm?''

"Should we tell Lord Inuyasha?''

"Yes, do both.''

"Why would someone attack us unless...''

"I had to do with Inuyasha raid on the white people town...''

"Will you just go sound the alarm and tell Inuyasha what has happened.'' Snarled annoyed goddess.

"Okay'' Miroku and Sango said together as they walk off to find Inuyasha.

Back at Keade's, Kagome was getting treatment for her ankle and wrist.

Inuyasha sat next to Kagome as Keade wrapped a banged against her wrist and her ankle.

Miroku ran toward the tower were their held their alarm. He ran into one of the guards; and his was out of breath.

"Ring... the... bell.' said Miroku as he tried to catch his breath.

The guards just look at him, as if he was a freak.

"Did you hear me? I said that the village is going to be under attack.' snapped Miroku

The guard snapped out of their confusion and start to make a big bon fire, from the other the saw the sign, and start to bang the drums.

.

.

.

.

Sango ran into Keade hut and said to Lord Inuyasha.

"We're being attacked by the white man.''

"WHAT!' said Inuyasha as he grab his sword.

"Our goddess, has come and said that their on their way.' said Sango as she finally got her breath.

Inuyasha then heard the beating of the drums and saw the bon fires.

"So, it is true.' said Inuyasha as he bend down a carried Kagome in his arms bride style. ;

Naraku, walk up into the village and started to walk toward Kirara and Inuyasha both walked up to him and stop.

"What do you want, white man.' said Kirara as her fierily red eyes look him straight in the eyes.

"I want you to return the lady, that the younger man behind you is carrying.' said Naraku as he point to Kagome.

"No' said Inuyasha as he had keeper a hold against Kagome. Kagome had her arms around his neck and said to Inuyasha only a voice that he could hear.

"I don't want to go back, please don't let them take me back there.''

Inuyasha just looks at her, then looks at Naraku, and said to him.

"No, she belongs to me, she's my slave, and anyways, why would she want to go back home when she was about to die in afire.

"What are you talking about, you people set the attack, and start the fire.' shout back Naraku

"Well...She's mine now.' said Inuyasha as he put Kagome's face close to his.

"You keep, your filthy hands off.' Said Naraku as he grabbed a gun.

"Why don't you ask herself, if she want to go home or not.' said Kirara as she step into the fight.

"Kagome, do you want to go home?' asked Kirara

everyone was looking at her and she said in a low little voice.

"I want to stay here.''

Naraku, just look at her thought.' Why would she want to stay in the savage nation, unless the brain wash'

'You brainwashed her.' shout Naraku as he pointed his finger to Inuyasha

'Men, attack.' shot Naraku as his men bended down and took their guns from their shoulders, and started to shoot at them.

Kirara transformed into a giant cat, a walk in front of the bullet path. A magic light blocks them.

Kirara roared at them. Inuyasha walk up to Kirara, and said to her.

"Protect Kagome for me, Sango come with me it's time to kick some white bastards Ass.'' As he grabbed his sword from the shield.

Kagome was put on Kirara's back and she sat up, she also had a worrying face on too.

"Be careful, Inuyasha. ' Said Kagome as she and Kirara flew up into the sky and watch as Inuyasha charged against Naraku.

He then slashed the gun into a thousand pieces. One of the soldier shoot the gun, and the lead ball hit his right shoulders.

"Inuyasha ''shout Kagome

"What the hell?' said Inuyasha as he looked at his blood.

Sango ran up to them and let go of hiraikotsu and it knock down, the humans down.

"This battle was a boring one.' Naraku shout to his men.

"Let's go.''

The men start to pull back and ran back into the forest.

The Native Americans shouted and clapped. Inuyasha was still on the ground, When Kirara came back down. Kagome had forgotten that she had a sprained ankle, had jump and fallen back down.

Inuyasha got up, walked toward her, and gave her a big bear hug.

"I thought you died.' said Kagome as tears start to flow down her checks.

"You can't get rid me that easily. ' said Inuyasha as he kissed Kagome's wet check.

"AAAWWW.'' Said crowds of Native Americans surround them.

Inuyasha snapped out, and shout at them.

Pop Pop vein came out of his head.

'Get back to work, now''

Kagome looks at Inuyasha's wounds, put her fingers into the wound, and took out the lead ball.

"Ow, Ow'' said Inuyasha as he put a hand on his wound.

Kagome just looked at the lead ball and them throw it in a bushed.

Inuyasha wound start to heal and stopped bleeding.

Then Inuyasha pick Kagome, because of her sprained ankle and walk back to the hut.

When the got into the hut, Inuyasha put Kagome on the futon; and went to the bucket of water, and wash his wound free of the blood.

"Did it hurt, when you got shout?' asked Kagome breaking the silence.

"Like hell.' said Inuyasha as he crawled onto the futon next to Kagome and fallen asleep next to her.

End Of Chapter

Thank you for reviewing my stories. I try to update soon.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha

Thank you for reading and reviewing my story

After the attack from Naraku the village people were always on the lookout for white man. Some of the village women had made crutches for Kagome to walk around.

Kagome hopped around with the crutches from point A to point B. Inuyasha was in a meeting with his father and brother, so he left Kagome all to herself.

Inuyasha was in his parent's house, in his father's room talking about the white man, and their weapons.

"So I heard you hurt.'' Said Sesshomaru as he sat in a chair next to his father's bed.

"Yea, so what. 'Said Inuyasha as he to sat in a chair next to his father on the other side of the bed.

"The weapons are something I never seen in my life. Also when they shoot it, and little ball came out and it felt like hell.'' Said Inuyasha as he rubbed his right shoulder.

Before Sesshomaru could say something their, father got to say something before him.

"Inuyasha, why don't you ask your mate? About the white people 's weapons.'' Said father

"Father, will you stop calling her my mate?'' said Inuyasha as he stood up to go and find Kagome.

Kagome was in the forest, walking by herself, minding her own bunnies. When she suddenly saw a flashed of orange-reddish hair go by.

"Who's there'' called Kagome as she was standing against one of her crutches.

A big pink balloon came out the tree and freaked out Kagome. She start to scream and the pink balloon start to scream too.

Inuyasha, walk out of his father's hut looking for Kagome then he heard with his dog demon hearing someone screamed.

"AAAAHHHHHHH"

'That sound like Kagome's screams' thought Inuyasha. He than heard another scream and this time it was a little boy's voice.

"AAHH""

'Shippo you're so dead, when I find you' thought Inuyasha as he took off to the forest.  
**  
15 minutes later  
**  
Inuyasha ran into the middle forest, to find both Kagome and the big pink balloon screaming like hell.

Inuyasha jumps up and did a front flip and hit Shippo-Chan on the head. He than landed in front of Kagome, and fully kisses her on the mouth.

Inuyasha took his moth from Kagome's mouth and he had some blush on his checks.

"Inuyasha, why did you hit me on the head.'' Said a little boy's voice

Kagome looked at were the voice came from and saw instead of a giant pink balloon. She saw a baby fox demon, with reddish brownish hair and he had paws feet with human hands. He also had big green eyes with point ears.

When she saw him she just squeaked, and bend down to hug him, and also start to say how much cute he is.

"He is so cute''

Kagome just kept hugging the little fox demon. Inuyasha look at Kagome and stared her butt.

"Can I keep him!' asked Kagome as she disrupted Inuyasha dream state of her butt.

"Oh, oh No you cannot have Shippo. He is staying at Keade's hut, not mine.' said Inuyasha as he took Shippo from Kagome evil clutch.

"But why can't I keep him'' said Kagome as she tried to take Shippo from Inuyasha.

Then she falls on the ground on her sprained ankle. She cry out in pain and put her hand on her twisted ankle.

Inuyasha just shook his head and went to pick up Kagome and carried her to the village.

"You know what wench.'' Said Inuyasha as he carried her to the village.

"What Inuyasha?'' said Kagome with a face on that said 'What now'

'You're a stupid wench, do you know that'' said Inuyasha as he walked into Keade's hut with Shippo on his shoulder.

"You 're so freaking mean to me, I don't know why I stay here with you anyways.'' Said Kagome as she cross her hands over her chest.

"Probably because I'm irascible or the fact that you cannot run away from here.' said Inuyasha as he nod to Shippo to get off his shoulder.

"Hello, young master and hello lady Kagome, how is you ankle.' said Keade as she walk into the room.

"The stupid wench step on it again.' said Inuyasha before Kagome could say a thing.

He than put her on the futon, and he had Keade take a look at it. "Mm, it should take a week or so before you can walk around again.' said Keade as she took the baby Kistune into her arms and carry him to his room.

Inuyasha pick up a mad Kagome who would keep ignored him. So he decides to take her to talk with his father and brother about the white man's weapons.

Inuyasha walk into his father's house, and went straight to his father's room. Where Sesshomaru and his father. Was deeply enragement in conversation about the white man's weapons?

"Hello father, and hello brother'' said Inuyasha as he put Kagome in a chair.

"Hello Inuyasha and who might this be?'' said father as he sat up in his bed.

"Her name is Kagome.'' Said Inuyasha as he put her on his father's bed so he can take a good look at her.

"Hello Kagome, I am Inuyasha's father and I would like to thank you for saving me.'' Said a gentle voice from this giant man, with the same color and eyes as Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

"Nice to meet you and you're welcome. I guess.'' Said a Nervously Kagome

"Anyways'' Said Sesshomaru breaking the silence

"Oh, yes Kagome I know that your from the white man tribe, but I would like to know what is your weapons that shoot smoke and can kill a man faster then any sword can.' said father as he clap his hands together.

"The weapons your are talking about is a gun, that is an advanced weapon, that is use for both killing man and animals. 'Said Kagome, as she looked her hands in her lap.

"Yes, but what is the ball that hit Inuyasha's shoulder made out of?'' asked Sesshomaru as he got out of his seat.

"It made out of a lead ball and you will die a painful death.'' Said Kagome

"What is it made of metal, and gun powder?' said Sesshomaru

"Yes, but that all I know.'' Said Kagome

"Okay, Kagome your are free to go.'' Said father.

"Okay" Said as she start to stand and who forgotten that her ankle is still sprained

Inuyasha pick her up before her ankle could hit the ground and he carried her to the tent.

"You know what, you're pretty smart for a stupid wench.'' Said Inuyasha as the got back to the tent.

"Ye ye what ever, dog-boy, go to sleep.' said Kagome as she fell asleep next to him on the futon.

Inuyasha starts to stand and went outside and looked at the moon. The moon only had sliver more, before it became a new moon. 'Damn it tomorrow is the new moon' thought Inuyasha as he walked back inside the tent and went to sleep next to Kagome.

J_ust wanting to little, you guys know that this story. I wrote back in the eighth grade and now I am in tenth grade. So my sense of writing style, had change. I am slowly fix some errors in this story, so please read and review._

_Bye_

_Kagome_


	9. Chapter 9

Love Between Species

Chapter 9: The new moon

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha

Here is chapter 9, I hope you like it

Story time

Inuyasha and Kagome woke up and they and they just hang out.  
.

Around sunset

The sun began to disappear behind the mountains. Inuyasha tried to act if there was nothing wrong, but Kagome wasn't fooled.

"What's wrong Inuyasha''

"Nothing is wrong, Kagome just go back to the tent. I see you in the tent later.'' Said Inuyasha as he put Kagome in the tent.

Inuyasha started to leave when Kagome asked "Where are you going, Inuyasha''

"I am going to see my father now, go to sleep.'' Said Inuyasha as he went out. Kagome got fed up of trying to get Inuyasha to talk with her so she went to sleep..

Inuyasha

Inuyasha walk to his father's hut, because if he let Kagome see him in his human form, she will freak out on him.

Seeing Kirara walking westward out of the village.

"Kirara, what's going on?'' asked Inuyasha

"Huh!'' Kirara turned around "Oh, Lord Inuyasha!'' said Kirara looking surprised.

"Are there any problems?'' said Inuyasha as he went closer to his father's hut.

"No problems so far, young lord.'' Said Kirara as she transformed into her cat form and start to scout the forest.

Signs Inuyasha went into his father's hut and saw his father on a cushion drinking tea.

"Hello, son'' said his mother who had just came in and kissed him on the check.

"Inuyasha, why are you here.'' Said father as he sipped his tea.

"Father, you know what tonight is, and Kagome will freak out if she saw me.'' Said Inuyasha

"I don't care, go to your hut and protect Kagome.'' Said father

"Why father.'' Said Inuyasha as he starts to transform into a human. His hair was no longer silky white it had turn into a raven black and his eyes were also no-longer fire-amber, but a beautiful violent.

'Ouch' thought Inuyasha as he looked at his father

"Inuyasha, just go and protect Kagome.'' said his father in a quiet voice.

"Okay, whatever'' said Inuyasha as he walked out of his father's hut and went back walking toward his hut.

When he got back into his hut, he found Kagome on the mat huddle in a corner. He went to sit next to her, and watch her beautiful face as she slept on..

Kagome felt on a familiar pressure around her. She start to open her eyes and looked up to see a totally stranger in front of her.

"AHH-'' cried Kagome before her mouth was covered by the stranger's hand.

"SSH- Kagome it is me, Inuyasha '' said the person as he took his hand away from her mouth.

"In-nu-yash-a'' shuttered Kagome as she ran a finger through his hair.

"Yes, Kagome right now I am human, because tonight is the full moon.'' Said Inuyasha before Kagome could ask the question.

"Oh'' said Kagome still looking weirdly at him

"WHAT! Why are you looking at me strangely.'' Said Inuyasha as he jump up

"Nothing'' said Kagome falling back to sleep.

"What ever'' said Inuyasha as he laid right next to her and glace up to stare at her beautiful face. Inuyasha would have stay like that way for the rest of the night..

Naraku and his army 

Naraku and his army had finish walking out of their town, with Naraku and his two daughters Kagura and Kanna.

Kagura was the oldest out of the two by two years

She had brown hair and fiery red rube eyes. She was a rebellion child, who did not obey her father at times. Kanna on the other hand was the child who listening to her father and who had snowy colored hair, also her eyes were a pitch black, that when you look at them you're feel like you're looking at nothing.

Kanna was about sixteen, so Naraku bring both of his daughters to the wolf demon as promise. Naraku and his army had found where, Kouga's tribe hide out was and he called in the cave where they were hiding.

"Kouga, you wolf demon come over here and chosen a wife.''

"Alright, all right, keep you trousers on.'' Said Kouga as he walks out of his cave.

"Wolf demon, I bring you my daughters for you to chosen as a wife.'' Said Naraku as his daughters walked up to him.

"Oh'' said a stupid Kouga as he took a good look at the girls.

"MM'' said Kouga as he directed his eyes sight to the girls in front of him.

'The white hair eyes look so dull there is no excitement in them'' thought Kouga as he took a look at Kanna.

Then he swift his eyes to Kagura, and it hit him like a wild bear to his chest.

'She is very pretty, yes she shall be my mate.'' Thought Kouga as he turned toward Naraku

"I have chosen my mate.'' Said Kouga

"Okay, who is it.'' Said Naraku gave him and nod

"I have chosen this one.'' Said Kouga as he pointed his finger to Kagura

'Me'' thought Kagura as she step out of line with Kanna

"ok'' said Naraku as he told one of his man go back to the town and to get Kanna's mirror. Her mirror she got as a gift from the king of England for being a great loyal to him, and making sure the people still obey him.

"Kouga take care of her, also we you be joining me in a battle with your rival tribe the Chippewa, mm, Kouga tell me now before I'll go.'' Said Naraku as his men again lined up.

"No, not right now, but your better be quiet if you go there unknowns their warriors are still on guard.''

.

. Sango

Sango and Miroku were in the village on guard, Sango was in her warrior outfit, which is a black and red body suit. She had a big boomerang the was made by the demon's black smith, who made it from their enemy's bones.

The bone boomerang name was Hiraikotsu, and Sango was polishing it. Her husband Miroku was sitting next to her just looking at his pray beads on his hand. Then all sudden Kirara had come into the hut, where they were.

Kirara was in her cat form then all of sudden she transformed into her human form. She was wear a dark dress with gems on it.

"The white man is coming and the battle is going to beginning.'' Said Kirara to Miroku and Sango

"Don't worry, goddess we are prepare for them.'' Said Miroku

"I know Miroku, but just all the people ready for this battle.' said Kirara as she was about ready to go see Inuyasha's father.

"Yes, goddess'' said Sango and Miroku together

Kirara walk to Inuyasha's father hut and knocked lightly on his door;.

Inutaisho came at the door and poked it open. When Kirara saw him, she said to him "It is time''

Inutaisho shook his head up and down saying that he understand. Kirara left and Inutaisho went back inside the hut to get ready.;

Kouga and Kagura had decided to go with Naraku, and attack their rival tribe and get revenge. But before Naraku and Kouga's men left for Inuyasha's tribe. Kouga went to an old women's hut that was in his tribe and set for it. He saw the old women making poison arrows that can kill demons.

"Old women have you finished making the arrows yet/'' asked Kouga as he step closer to look closely at the weapons.

"Yes my lord I am finish'' said the old women as she finish of a gold arrow that had a snake on it. Kouga went to go and touch it, but when he almost touch it, the old women slapped his hand away from it and said

"Don't touch it, unless you don't want to kill Inuyasha''

"What do you mean?'' asked Kouga as he looked closely at the arrow.

"This arrow is meant to kill Inuyasha.'' Said the women

"How? He is a half-demon'' said Kouga as he looked at the arrow the women held.

"I made it from the head of a scorpion, and the flower of death'' said the woman

"Cool'' said Kouga with a evil eye. 'Time for payback, Inuyasha' thought Kouga as he put the arrow in a bag and went to join with Naraku in his fight. Naraku and Kouga's men march toward Inuyasha's tribe and was off to start the new moon battle

. .

TO BE CONTINUE…..

Done with chapter 9, I hope you like it

Bye

Kagome


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: New moon Battle

Disclaimer: don't own Inuyasha

**  
**  
Character's information

Inuyasha: Hanyou/leader of tribe

Kagome: Miko

Naraku: Mayor/ geranial

Keade: servant to Inuyasha

Sesshomaru: Inu's older brother/ Lord of the western land

Rin: Sess's wife

Miroku: Priest monk/ husband to Sango

Kouga: Leader of the wolf demon tribe, a rival tribe

Kirara: protector/ goddess-cat form -Human form- of the tribe

Kagura: daughter to Naraku who first wife had died in the fire

Kanna: Sister of Kagura, also Naraku's daughter

Shippo; Orphan Kistune

Inutaisho: Inu/Sess's father

Juromau: Naraku's brother

Kageromaru: Juromau's twin brother and Naraku's brother

Kikyou: Kagome's grandmother

Toki: Sesshomaru's mother and Inuyasha's first wife

Tsubaki: Naraku fist wife, who died in the fire

Megumi: Inuyasha's mother/ currently Inutaisho's mate

Rose: is the servant for Sesshomaru

Kagome: Now on with story

Story time

Kirara: meanly

Kagome: Sorry, now on with the story

Naraku and Kouga keep walking to Inuyasha's village, until Naraku stopped walking and said to Kouga "You take your men around the back of the village and attack from that way, and my men shall attack from the front.''

"Okay'' said Kouga signing his men and Kagura both walked around, and went the back route to get to the village.

'Prepared yourself, dog demon, and all his people.' Thought Naraku evilly.

.

Kirara was in a clearing playing with a rock and thinking about lady Kagome and Inuyasha, when Naraku had walking in the cleaner with his men on his tail, until he raise his hand to halt them.

Then Naraku start to walk toward Kirara, who was in a tree with a limestone in her right hand. Naraku stops in front of Kirara's tree and says up to her.

"Where is your dog-demon friend, cat –demon?''

"Wouldn't you like to know.'' Sneered Kirara jumping down from her tree and landed in front of him.

"Tell me.'' Said Naraku looking deeply into Kirara's eyes

"No''

"Why not' Whined Naraku

"Remember your last battle.'' Gloating Kirara as she ignoring the last question

"Answer my question or else.'' Threaten Naraku

"Or what you shot me, afraid it won't hit me.'' Again Kirara gloated

"What!... Heh try this.'' Said Naraku as he grabbed a gun and fired it at her head.

Sigh Kirara puts up one hand, and a barrier appears in front of her. The bullet disincarnates when it hit the barrier.

"This is what happened last time'' Kirara informed Naraku "right'' from there Kirara mocked Naraku

5 mins later

Kirara continue to mock Naraku to keep him busy and out of the village.

"This battle is so boring.'' Said Kirara using the valley girl accent

Growls in the background.

"Shut up'' Naraku yells

"You brain washed Kagome.'' Said Kirara taunted Naraku

"I said pause Shut UP!'' yells Naraku, who is pissed now

"Keep you filthy hands off here, demon'' again mocking Naraku, who is still ignoring, suddenly hear some of the villages hiding behind some trees. Kirara smiles as Naraku rum about what is going on.

Kirara dodged a bullets that was aimed at her and does a back flip, and landed on her tree yelling "ATTACK''

The villagers pop out of the bushed and trees and started the attack on Naraku and his men.

In the village Inutaisho and Sesshomaru are armed and ready for a battle.

"Rin and Megumi are fast asleep.'' Said Inutaisho

"Rose, watch and protect them'' order Sesshomaru

"Yes, my lord'' Inutaisho has give control off all his landed to Sesshomaru-, making him the lord of the western lands and Inuyasha ruler of the tribe answer Rose

Meanwhile Inuyasha sits and listens in his hut. 'I have to hide, while father and Sesshomaru get to battle those white bastards, well they are on our land and Sesshomaru is the lord of the land.'

He then turned his head to a sleeping Kagome 'She is so beautiful, when she sleeps' he smiles at that thought

Sango and Miroku were at the opposite of the village, when Kouga and Kagura came with her fan. Kouga thro a punch at Sango and she blocked it with her boomerang by putting it front of her.

"Hey that my wife.'' Said Miroku be Procter as he tried to hit Kagura with his staff.

"I can care less, what she is.'' Said Kouga again tried to punch Miroku down

Miroku blocked that attack by hitting his staff on Kouga's head and start to fight each other. Kagura and Sango also started their own little battle. The villagers of the tribe against Kouga's men tribe men and the battle start.

Inutaisho and Sesshomaru walked in the front of the village, and they saw Naraku and Kanna. Sesshomaru grabbed his sword and started to join in the attack against Naraku by fighting against Kanna and her mirror. Inutaisho went against Naraku himself with the help from Kirara's help.

A brother of twins of Naraku had sneak into the village undeletable, his name was Kageromaru and he was the brother of Naraku and he had a twin name Juromau. Kageromaru was taller then Juromau and His twin brother had stay in the battle and fought Inutaisho.

Kageromaru was the one to sneak in and he had a bow and arrow, which was made to Killed Inuyasha.

Inuyasha had step out of the hut, he heard gun shots, 'Father, Sesshomaru, I hate being half-demon' thought Inuyasha until he saw a tall man with purple/silver hair came in front of him.

"Inuyasha'' said the purple hair man who was dress like Naraku did at the other battle, who had a bow and arrow on him, also a sword on his side.

"Who the hell are you.'' Said the human Inuyasha

"I am Kageromaru, you worst nightmare.'' Said Kageromaru as he grabbed his sword and stated to battle with Inuyasha

Inuyasha grabbed the tetsusaiga, but his sword didn't change into a big fang like it was suppose too.

Kageromaru and Inuyasha started to give each other scares and stuff like that.

Kagome woke up to a cry, and she peeks outside to see a very human like Inuyasha fighting Naraku's brother Kageromaru. The sun start to rise and you could her the battle song called Half-demon playing in the background. Inuyasha' hair had return to silver/white and his CUTE DOG-EARS had also return.

Kagome took in a grasp as she saw the change in Inuyasha

"No, you don't'' said Kageromaru as he drew his bow and arrow and aimed at Inuyasha. But with Inuyasha's demon speed, Inuyasha had hit Kageromaru and had the arrow sent to Kagome.

The arrow went through the buffalo hide of the hut and hit her injury ankle. Inuyasha had hit Kageromaru and ran to see if Kagome was all right. When he tried to touch the arrow with a scorpion on it, his hand burned and had to take it away.

There was blood leaking out it, so Kagome gripped it and pulled it out, Then with power she didn't even know she purity it. When she did that she pulled a bow and arrows that she had found when she had clean Inuyasha's hut.

She grabbed the bow and the once tainted arrow and shot it at Kageromaru, by destroy him. On both side of the village had stopped their fighting.

Kagome had again pulled an arrow and was ready to shot at Naraku, but before she does she says to him "I said I want to stay here, Naraku'' as she let go of the arrow and let it fly toward him, but it miss Naraku by an Inch.

He then yelled to his men "Retreated'' but before he could ran with his men, he was caught by some fox-demon. Kirara walked to a beat Naraku and said to the fox-demon take him to the hut, where all the captured go''

So the fox-demon took the beat up Naraku to a old looking hut, and tied him to a pole that was in the middle of the hut. Inuyasha stood up and picking up a wound Kagome who was still had the bow in her hand.

"Kagome, we did it'' said Inuyasha as he took hold of face and kiss her on the lips. Again in the background the people were awe them and saying how great a couple they are. Inutaisho and Sesshomaru just stared at the couple, until Kirara came behind them and gave them a couple hugs and said "It looks like I will back to bless their union.''

'Oh no' thought Inutaisho and Sesshomaru together

Back with Naraku.

Naraku was in the hut, and tied to a pole, but some how he had untied himself and sneaks out of the hut. While everyone was celebrate Naraku had sneak out of the village and across a river to lost him or her of his scent.

END OF CHAPTER 10 AND LOVE BETWEEN SPECIES

THANK YOU FOR READ THIS AND PLEASE READ THE SEQUEL TO IT CALLED MY MATE MY GIRL


End file.
